Outsider
by Winturn
Summary: This story is set in the same time as Dynasty Warriors but has new characters and a new storyline unrelated to true events. Pure Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Guard's Code

The story of the outsider started in 171 A.D. Tiao Zhang, a legend for many reasons. She joined the Imperial army at a very young age of 17 and for 3 years she served the emperor bending to every whim ordered, it did her well though at the blossoming age of 20 she became one of the emperor's personal guards stationed in the tea gardens. Shortly after gaining the post, an assassin entered the palace unknown to the guard or Tiao (T- ow) and the next morning the emperor was discovered on his death bed and Tiao Zhang was discovered with the murder weapon.

Tiao Zhang fled out of the kingdom as quickly as possible and she quickly had a massive bounty on her head. Great warriors far and wide accepted the cry for "justice" but Tiao Zhang could not be found. This started the fall of the great Han Dynasty.

Tiao had fled miles north of the capital of Luo Yang into outsider country, the land of the outsiders stretched for miles across a desolate plain of dry land and dust. After a long trek the air gained a harsh frost and the land was capped in a blanket of snow, mountains appeared in the far distance partly shrouded by the choking dust.

Tiao stopped her horse, she had a chestnut colour and a dark brown mane and a playful nature, Tiao called her Rayne, the name was given when Tiao and her childhood friend Mi Cao found the foal deserted in the torrential rain. Tiao favoured the horse straight away and took it home with her within the palace walls. The horse and Tiao both were raised in similar ways, Tiao was an orphan found on a dust path by a pair of city folk while Rayne was in an abandoned stable. They have both been outsiders since youth with Tiao supposedly having foreign parents since she has flowing golden hair while Rayne was deserted a youth and was always singled out from the other mares. Her father was a lieutenant in the Imperial army and he would tell Tiao about his grand adventures until one day news came that a bunch of bandits raided a nearby village and he went out to help the villagers but was slaughtered in the process. After the horrid events Tiao vowed to join the army and serve as her father did. So as she turned 15 she began to train where she came across her friend Mi Cao. They became friends and rivals, on the last day of the exams Mi Cao (Me- Zow) was told some begrudging news about her mother dying back in the south and pulled out to be with her father. So at the end of the exams a now 17 year old Tiao Zhang became one of the first female soldiers to be in the Imperial army.

Tiao hadn't seen or spoken to Mi Cao in ages but Tiao is certain that one time during a pirate raid on a village Tiao saw Mi Cao. On the morning which Tiao fled the capital she sent a trusted messenger to Mi Cao who was rumoured to be somewhere down the Chang An river. The message was a simple one and asked for no reply.

_I haven't got much time, as you read this I will mostly likely be in outsider country hunted by most of China, I will be back hopefully and look to catch up with you old friend. _

_Tiao._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Morning After

The next morning Tiao woke up to the sound of beating hoofs and loud yelling, had the Imperials found her? No the noise was too loud and foreign to be Imperials, it must have been Outsiders. Tiao grabbed the mare reins and started to ride but the tiredness still lingered Tiao which slowed the pace majorly and causing the chance to escape to disappear. Two outsiders caught up to her both with spears at the ready to kill, this was the waking point Tiao needed, the two men lunged with their spears and Tiao urged Rayne to go faster which she did, the spears missed Tiao as she stormed ahead only to U-turn and charge at the two outsiders slicing them as she cut through them, there were three more men in front of her two with spears and one with a net. Tiao easily cut through the spearmen and then through the net which the third man through. His head came clean off. Two ropes came over Tiao and before she could cut them the wrapped around her and pulled her down with the horse.

Tiao landed hard on her sword arm and was unable to even try to protect herself from the outsider horde. Her legs were fractured and she was unable to even stand, the outsiders swarmed around her like a group of ravaging jackals. Rayne, Tiao's horse was pinned down by the rope, she flayed in a desperate attempt to escape but no luck her fate was similar to Tiao, the outsiders surrounded her.

Tiao woke in pain capped in dirt and blood drooling from her arms and back, she was completely spaced out by her surroundings and the pain making her weary. Tiao attempts to stand and she reaches out and grabs hold of a metal bar but before she could do anymore her legs gave way to the agonising and searing pain and she collapsed back into the corner from where she woke.

Tiao awoke again in the corner capped in more dirt and the blood had begun to dry, this time there was a difference, Tiao woke up to a tinning metallic noise it sound like a mug or something similar being banged against metal poles. Instead of rushing to her feet Tiao slowly gained energy, the pain was going away as the blood dried. After a few hours Tiao was up on her feet and looking around her surroundings.

There were mud walls and she was on a dirt ground which was covered with wood cuttings and stones, in front of her were 10 metal bars holding up the walls and preventing her from escaping. She was a prisoner! She continued calmly to look around the room and saw where the tinning noise was coming from. She was in a series of mud jails and there was a guard with a metal cup which he slid along the metal bars making the ear-bleeding noise.

Tiao went back and sunk into the corner of the jail, she was in unknown territory and even _if _she escapes she doesn't know which way to go and even _if _she gets back to her homeland she would be killed instantly for the framed murder of the late Emperor.

The guard came towards Tiao's cell and instead of sliding his metal cup along the bars he stopped to speak to his latest prisoner.

"So you're the latest prisoner who killed five of our men with the greatest of ease." He chuckled and leaned, facing Tiao against metal bars. "Aren't you impressive then especially for a female!" Tiao remained silent and continued to ignore the foolhardy guard, for a brief moment Tiao was tempted to kill the guard with her bare hands but it wouldn't improve her situation it would only make it worse. "Not much of a talker then? Well I just came to tell you the chief has shown an interest in your…qualities," The guard's eyes lowered towards Tiao's breasts and he smiled, Tiao noticed and was not amused. She shot up on to her feet and surprisingly ignoring the searing pain shooting through her legs and came face to face with the guard.

"Take that smile off your face! You barbarian, when I'm out of this jail I'm going to..." Tiao was enraged by the guard's action but she was quickly interrupted by him.

"My name is Xion (Si-on). I'm the main guard of the prison here for the camp. I've come to tell you that because of your combat skills that you have a chance of freedom if you listen…"

"Only if you stop looking at my breasts."

"Fine," Sighed Xion begrudgingly unlocked the jail cell and helped Tiao walk trying his best not to look. Xion was a big stature compared to Tiao. Xion measured up to 6ft 4inchs while Tiao managed to reach 5ft 7inches. Xion was only two years older than Tiao being 22 and he had a strong muscular body. Xion's long brown wavy hair was skimming his shoulder next to his long spear which had five multi-coloured rings connected to it.

Tiao was guided by Xion to the bathing rooms which were concealed by a fortress of bamboo branches and leaves; Xion handed Tiao to a pair of maids and called to Tiao

"I think it is best if you got yourself cleaned up, you reek! Don't worry the maids will take good care and don't worry I'll be busy with the other prisoners, unless you want me to stay?" Xion turned away and started walking as Tiao called back.

"You're one to talk on horrid smells, you smelt worse that the pig sty I was locked in, and of course you can't stay what to you take me for? Desperate!" Xion laughed and continued walking back behind the shrubs and leaves.

The warm water was highly welcoming as Tiao entered the pools which the maids called the pools of rejuvenation, Tiao slid back against the stone wall which contained the warm relaxing water and gave a huge sigh. Tiao muscles loosened up and the dirt faded away in the water. The maids helped Tiao clean her hair, it was like being back in the castle and all your needs being tended to, the hay colour faded and the golden blonde shone brightly through the leaves. Tiao got out of the pools and wrapped her towel around her waist and tied her hair in a ponytail, she sat on a big stone which was cold with the northern frost, Tiao had forgotten how cold it was in the north after being hardly clothed in a mud jail for a long time it seemed. She was happily drying herself and was about to ask for a set of clothes from the maids when she overheard them talking.

"Why are we doing this again?" Said the first one.

"So we can show the chief that we can serve him well and taking out this woman will show him," Replied the second.

The two maids came out from the foliage and approached a suspicious Tiao; one was carrying Tiao's clothes, the other had another set of towels.

The first maid places the towels next to Tiao trying to conceal a blade but Tiao's keen eyes noticed it but said nothing and acted like nothing happened, the maid stayed close to the "hidden" blade, she must have quick hands to stay a fair distance away from the blade even if it was considered close. The second one walked right up to Tiao with a painted smile on her face, she cocked her head and offered the clothes to Tiao. By now their plan was obvious; to Tiao at least. The maid holding the clothes would wait until Tiao goes to pick up the clothes but thrown them in her face blinding her for a brief moment for the other maid to kill her.

Just as Tiao predicted the maid to rashly throw the clothes at Tiao but thanks to Tiao's prediction the plan had changed. Tiao moved towards the towel quickly grabbing the blade concealed within; she blindly swiped, it looked like a basic manoeuvre but in this case it was clever, it gave Tiao some space to plan her next move although it gave the maids to regroup and plot again.

One of the maids sighed and turned to the other and whispered to the other. The other one nodded.

"We surrender. You have past the first trial," One of the maids spoke. Tiao just stood in silence and in time withdrew her guards from the nervous maids; one of the maids bent down to the dirt ground and stroked her fingers along long it then quickly grabbed the dirt and threw it in Tiao's eyes! Tiao at first flayed about with her blade but then remembered one of the key sayings back in China. "Panic and fear will lose you battles. Courage and clam will guarantee victory," Tiao stopped flaying about and heightened her sense of hearing since her eyesight had gone part-time.

Tiao listened for the encroaching footsteps of the maids or possibly assassins now Tiao was constant plating. The noise of footsteps had appeared from both sides, Tiao shuffled about as the footsteps got closer and closer, then a booming voice came from the foliage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Trials And Tradition

"Enough!" Everything froze. They were no footsteps; the wind had come to a dead stop the only noise was from the same voice that had stopped everything even that had come to a sudden pause.

"Ladies. Don't you think our recruit has done enough to complete her first trial?" A massive figure came out from the foliage. He shared an uncanny resemblance to Xion but in his features he was much older. Wrinkles were obvious, he had more fat than muscle and yet he was still menacing figure. He was wearing a leather coat with a lion hood which added to his threatening appearance; underneath his coat it was obvious he had some type of metal armour as he lugged himself towards Tiao. "I am the chieftain of the Xe tribe. I'm Chieftain Deng Xe (Duang- Sei) and you have just past this test. Come on now, it is time to get some actual clothes."

Tiao courteously bowed and then followed the Chieftain back to the palace. The palace stood tall and proud; unlike like the rest of the tribe where the houses where made of mud, sticks and straw the place was made of tall stone and was painted white and gold.

The hallway of the palace took Tiao's breath as it looked more like the emperor's palace than a chieftain of an outsider tribe's palace; the columns stood tall and were decorated with gorgeous vines stretching all the way to the top, the walls and floor were capped in tribal patterns forged in gold.

Next she entered the blossoming courtyard which was full of colour and flowers although it was a harsh winter; Tiao approached one of the flowers and it had a bright white glow which was identical to the snow which lay around it. When Deng wasn't looking Tiao gently snapped the flower from its stem and held it in her hand trying to make sure that the grip on her towels won't slip.

Finally they entered the throne room where Xion and a beautiful lady awaited. Deng greedily sat on his throne using all of his body to take all the possible room on the throne as Xion and the lady bowed honourably.

"Welcome to my fine palace," The boastful chieftain said. "I hope it's to your standards; to my left is my beautiful wife Yue Xe (Youe – Sei); she has many talents my favourite is her beautiful harp playing at twilight," Yue smiled modestly and courtesy. "To my right is someone who I believe you've already met; my son Xion Xe(Si-on-Sei), he is the leader of my army and a brave and brilliant warrior. Xion lifted his spear in salute. "Now, I see your in need of clothes let my wife take care of you and all will be explained in the morrow." Tiao was guided away with the wife to the guest quarters leaving Deng and his son. "Xion, I think it's time to get the next one." Xion bowed and went out of the throne room. Leaving Deng all by himself relaxed on his throne.

Tiao and Yue entered the guest chambers, the room was nowhere near as pretty and beautiful compared to the rest of the palace but it was still had a nice warm feel to it, Yue stayed silent all the time and just pointed out where things were for Tiao, first of all Tiao had another wash but it was just a quick scrub down. When she came out Yue was bowed down holding towels for Tiao. Tiao took the towels gently and wrapped them around her and then asked a question to Yue.

"Madam why are you so quite I am nothing but a guest and a former prisoner in your humble home?" Tiao asked tidying her hair; Yue looked almost surprised at the question but calmed herself and remained silent. "Have I done something wrong? All I wish is to make conversation," Yue nodded and then replied in her sweet gentle voice.

"I'm sorry Miss Tiao. I am not normally aloud to speak to many people but since you are a guest in our home it's the least I can do. Is there anything in particular you wish to discuss?"

"I'm really confused at the moment. I remember fighting outsiders and the next I remember is I wake up in jail."

"You were captured and normally you would have been killed but the soldiers who captured you said what a warrior you were and if given the right training you could become a warrior within our ranks."

"Ok what about an assassination attempt on me at the pools? The maids said something about trials and then Deng the chieftain came and save me from being killed," Yue went deadly silent, no one seemed to be eaves-dropping, no one was interrupting us, and there was no reason for Yue to go silent of what Tiao know of.

"That was part of a series of brutal trials set by our tribe to decide who warriors are and who are not. That was the first test but the maids got consumed by jealousy and tried to kill you after you completed the test. As punishment they have been killed," Yue began to cry, Tiao touched her on the shoulder trying to comfort her but it didn't help.

"Were you close to the maids?"

"No I just hate violence," Yue snuffled away the tears and went over to the wardrobe "Take your pick."

There were hundreds of colourful, beautiful outfits all which the heart desires, they were all perfectly arranged, they were made of different material from cotton to silk. Tiao pulled out one of the first dresses on the rack; it was golden and twinkled in the sunrise. Yue gently place the rack down and rushed to get something. She came back quickly holding a golden headdress which in the nicest way possible was hideous. It was obvious though that it was a very fashionable piece within the tribe as some parts were a bit damaged and the gold had begun to fade away showing how novelty the headdress actually was. Yue had a big smile on her face; Tiao must have chosen a popular dress among the tribe.

"This headdress would go perfectly with the dress Miss," Yue placed the headdress down and stepped back. "So what do you think Miss?"

"Umm well it's nice but I don't think it's my type," Tiao handed back the headdress and dress to Yue who looked a bit disappointed.

"It's fine there are plenty of other beautiful dresses Miss." Yue took the items away and came back checking if Tiao had found the right dress. Most of the dresses were put to one side and the rest Tiao hadn't seemed to look through yet. "Have you found a dress suitable yet Miss?"

"No not yet Yue; the ones I put to the side I don't like, either too complicated, bright or something," Tiao slumped to the ground after looking through the dresses; Yue sat down next to her, "I'm sorry Miss Yue nothing suits me. They are all too beautiful!"

"You are beautiful too my dear. I feared what some of the ravages around here would do you if it weren't for your combat prowess…" Tiao sat in silence realising that she was in outsider country, land of the ravages. Yue sat in silence to until she began to cry again, "I'm sorry Ms. You just remind me so much of my beautiful daughter."

"Its fine, I'm sure she is lucky to have a wonderful mother," Tiao began to comfort Yue until she pushed away and ran out of the quarters leaving Tiao bemused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Escape Plan

Tiao left her quarters to explore this new land, she was deliberately taking her time; not because she wanted to admire everything in this wonderful palace but she was planning her escape. She already had enough of the place and wanted to return home even if she wasn't wanted. There are a few problems though, the guards and being able to take them out with no weapon. Where to go after the escape and then there was Xion. Even though he is the most annoying person she has ever met Tiao still felt something for him, a new feeling. She shook her head dismissing the thought.

"He's the enemy. I shouldn't think like this or I'll get killed," Tiao mumbled under her breath.

As Tiao lifted her head she noticed that she was in the courtyard which now had a gentle layer of snow, snowflakes drifted down softly laying peacefully on the ground. The last light of the sun had faded and clouds had rolled in. Although the light had faded the area was fairly visible thanks to torches on stands.

Tiao carefully lifted a torch out of its stand and began walking down a different corridor. This corridor was different compared to the others, it had giant swords and armour hung on the wall, the walls were made of dull stone giving a gloomy feel compared to the rest of the palace.

Tiao stopped suddenly at the sound of clinking; it came from the far end of the corridor. Judging from the rest of the area it must lead to an armoury; this was Tiao's chance to escape, she'll quietly grab a weapon, preferable a rapier. Then she'll kill the guard on duty, grab Rayne and flee home. She encroached to the doorway; she dumped the torch on an empty stand back down the corridor. The door had a slight opening; she peered through ever so slightly, ever so quietly. Her guess was right. It was an armoury, a big one. There was only one guard in the armoury and he was intent on finishing his weapon he has started to crafted.

Tiao slowly jarred the door open more so she could slip through quietly. She looked around and grabbed a knife; it would kill the guard because he wore a lack of armour and unusually favoured a casual look. She was now behind the guard, she lunges!

Her hand smashed against the wall and the knife was released. She was pinned up against the wall, the man's strength was inhuman, she wiggled and squirmed but there was no luck. The menacing man moved his left hand to withdraw a dagger from his side but at that point Tiao drove her knee into his pelvis; the guard wailed in agony and released her while reaching for his spear. Tiao rolled the opposite way and grabbed a rapier; coincidently it was the one which was taken from her. The guard lunged with his spear but it was blocked by the rapier. There were about three paces between the pair which was a good distance for the guard since the spear could reach over that distance but the rapier couldn't.

The spear stroked again but to the guard's surprise Tiao ducked and rolled forward slicing open his leg. The guard went onto one knee screeching in agony. Tiao was surprised that no reinforcements came. Tiao led the rapier on the guard's neck pressing ever so slightly. She raised the blade for execution and her escape.

"Please, don't!" A familiar voice begged from the guard.

"Xion?" Tiao asked slowly withdrawing her weapon.

1


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A Detour

NOTE: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've have a lot of personal issues and lack of motivation. Now I'm back and I'll try to write as much as possible. It'll only be Outsider for now but it'll be a chapter a week I'm aiming for. Winturn.

"Tiao," Xion shuffled away from the wall so he had space to breath. "Don't scare me like that." Xion's face breaks into hysterics. Xion is laughing out loud but Tiao remains serious.

"Xion! Don't make me change my mind about killing you." Tiao teasingly draws her rapier out, Xion gulps loudly, Xion stops laughing and becomes serious himself.

"Ok, ok I get the message. I'm guessing you want to leave this hell of a place and get freedom? I have a question." Tiao withdraws her sword again and she gives a questioning look.

"I'm listening."

"Well I'm the main guard here; I know every single nook and cranny here. There are a lot of them so you can easily escape, probably without killing anyone, if you're discreet."

"Hrmmm I'm good at discreet."

"Aha, no you are not. I could hear you as soon as you left your room." Tiao looks at the floor embarrassingly, Xion just chuckles. "As I was saying it's easy to escape but what after that? You'll be in an isolated desert on your own with no previsions to survive. Even if you get through that you are probably the most wanted person in China. You can go if you wish but without some sort of help you'll die."

"Why do you even care? All I've noticed is you perving on me and flirting with me. True signs of affection. I bet you hit on all the maids as well!"

"Keep your voice down!" Xion clamps his hand over Tiao's mouth preventing her from talking, his firm grip preventing her from getting out of the grasp. "Do you want more trouble?!"

Xion releases his grip, "You didn't answer my question Xion."

"How many people do you think enjoy life here?"

"I don't know everyone seems happy and calm."

"There is only one. My father."

"Don't you enjoy it?"

"No, I seem like I do because I try and make things fun, that's why I flirted and you're also a beautiful woman." Tiao blushes at the corny comment, Xion notices and continues. "I hate it here, constant war and strife; I just want to be free having my own house away from it all."

"I understand."

"I'll help you escape on one condition."

"What?"

"You help me and Yue escape."

"Isn't she your mother and your fathers wife?!"

"Yes but like you she was a beautiful woman but was kidnapped by my father and forced into marriage. She just had a new born child who saw the whole event poor kid. She isn't my actual mother, my actual one died during my birth."

"I'm so sorry for both of you."

"It's fine, really." Xion hides the sadness in his eyes and voice bravely and proudly. "Will you help us to help you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ok well the plan is that you go through with the trials and traditions with the other prisoners. The challenges change all the time but you must unite them because it always ends with a battle to the death, Once you unite the prisoners and are in the arena , refuse to fight. Guards will be sent to execute you, fight your way through. I will vanish with Yue and we'll wait outside with horses and previsions to make our escape."

"Ok, I will hold you to your word."

"I'll hold you to yours but go quickly, I hear guards coming."

Although Tiao could hear nothing of the kind she fled back to her chamber on the way she noticed guards heading to the armoury, Xion was right, he truly has gifted hearing. Tiao unknowingly blushed crimson red as she led in bed trying to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: A Nightmare

I toss and turn; I'm trapped in a nightmare. No matter how much I try I can't wake myself up from this torment.

Its starting again. I've lost count how many times its looped. I take the position of a spirit hovering above everything. Unnoticed. The room is dark but light still shines through with the stars twinkling bright.

I'm hovering above a new born baby resting peacefully in its cradle. A loud bang stirs the baby from its slumber. My spirit is taken into the main room where what I presume is to be the father encountering some bandits.

Harsh words are traded and a clash of swords start. The father manages to defeat the first two; beheading the one and gutting the other. More bandits appear and the father is forced down onto his knees.

The bandit leader comes out from the bunch and reveals his face. It's Deng Xe! I'm taken back by his appearance but even more by his actions. He kicks the father down onto his back and stabs him viscously with his great sword. Blood spurts out like a fountain. I cringe at the sight.

I'm taken back to the crying baby. The bandits go in to the room; Deng orders the execution of the baby. A bandit though hides the baby in its coat without anyone noticing. The bandits are on their way to their camp when Deng orders the company to a halt.

"There is a traitor in our mists," Deng draws his great sword and points it at the bandits. "I know who it is."

The bandit with the baby starts riding in the opposite direction as the others charge after him. He's forced to go on foot. He runs past a farm, the one I grew up in, he looks around and places the baby gently in the hay. He writes a quick note then runs towards the bandits.

Whoever is reading this please look after the baby. She's special I know it. Her name is Tiao. By the time you've read this I'll be dead. Promise to look after her like your own.

Feng Zhi.

I'm speechless at the sight of the note. The baby is me?! Whirling his sword he hacks down a trio of bandits with ease. He takes down another two then he comes face to face with Deng.

"Feng. Why are you doing this to me, yourself, your family?" Deng teases holding his great sword over his shoulder.

"Deng your ways are twisted, sick and demented. I've had enough of this, I'm out!"

"Don't be so rash now. We can sort this out you are my best bandit out of all of them. If you come back we can forget about this incident."

"No. Deng I'm going to slay you and put an end to this madness."

"Madness? You think this is madness? This is revenge! These people have treated us like vermin, they threw us out of our country, they ruin our lives!"

"Deng, your ruining lives. Just stop this and accept this is over!"

"No. It's just begun! My masterpiece is just beginning!"

"It never even started you fool!"

"You'll regret that you worm. After I'm done with you I'll kill your mother and make your sister and wife... well you can figure the rest out." Deng has a sickening grin on his face.

"You bastard!" Feng charges at Deng with his sword and they clash, multiple bouts are traded. Feng manages to get a strike on the right shoulder of Deng. Feng goes to follow up but Deng catches him off guard and drives his blade through then up splitting Feng in half. Feng Zhi saving my life. Who is he. Deng Xe trying to kill me and what could have been my father. What about my mother? So many questions.

I wake up bathed in cold sweat. I sit up panting from last night's terror. My mind is so confused and disorientated. All of those events I dreamt they can't just be coincidence can they? So many questions and so many more answers to discover!


End file.
